


A Bad Influence

by meletes_muse



Series: Times and Places [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: A series of non-chronological drabbles. This is a Stargate/Sanctuary crossover focussing on Sam's relationship with the Sanctuary. The story begins in July 1979, when Sam is a young teenager, and is told using multiple POVs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sanctuary, Stargate, or any of the characters.

July 1983

Old City – The Sanctuary Lab

 

 

“Uh, Sam? Are you sure about this?”

Henry lifted the vibrant green mixture out of the test tube rack, and eyed it suspiciously.

“ ’Cause I’m not sure the Doc’ll be happy if we blow up her lab again.”

“I think so,” Sam replied absently, scribbling down calculations.

“You _think_ so?”

Sam looked up at him, chewing thoughtfully on her pencil.

“Well, there’d be no need to do the experiment if I knew for sure, right?”

She had that bright look in her eyes. The look that Henry associated with recklessness. _The crazed scientist look._ Magnus got it too, sometimes. But Magnus had a heck of a lot more experience than Sam. Sam blew things up. Regularly. And it didn’t seem to worry her. Not one bit.

And _that_ was what worried Henry. No way was he going to spend the rest of the weekend cleaning green goop off the lab walls. Sure, the liquid stunner they were creating would be pretty neat – that was why he had agreed to help in the first place. But he hadn’t actually thought they’d get this far. Not this soon, anyway.

“What’s say we go play the Atari?” he tried. “You can finish this tomorrow. Best to get a good night’s sleep before a big experiment, huh?”

Sam stared at him. “This was your idea, Henry.”

“What? _No_... It was you who said you could make the stunner.”

“Only after you came up with the idea. Come on, Henry. You _know_ I never get to do stuff like this at home.”

“Uh, yeah, because you blew up your Dad’s shed!”

Sam flushed. _Uh oh_ , he hadn’t really meant to say that.

“That was accident!”

“OK, look,” he put his hands up in surrender, “I’m not saying it won’t work, I’m just saying that maybe we should... sleep on it.”

“Sleep on it?”

“Yeah, mull things over, you know?”

Sam looked at him incredulously. He knew she hated it when people underestimated her. “You don’t think this will work.”

“No, it’s not - I mean, I do... It’s just... Don’t you think this a little rushed?”

“I think you’re chickening out.”

“ _What?!_ That is sooo not fair. I am not!”

“Prove it.”

There it was. The gauntlet had been thrown down. He couldn’t back out now.

“Alright,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair, “let’s do this.”

 

Helen was in her office finishing up her notes on the _stenopelhabbilis_ that had arrived this morning from the Beijing Sanctuary. It was an extraordinary creature. Very rare, due to its valuable tusks, but surprisingly agile. Helen wondered how the species had been hunted quite so successfully.

But her thoughts were interrupted by a muffled boom from the direction of the lab. Her china teacup vibrated on its saucer, making tiny ripples on the surface of her now-cold tea. A paperweight fell off her desk with a thud. _Oh, bloody hell_. She stood, straightening her skirt. _What were those two up to now?_

_Henry really was a terrible influence._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love it if people wanted to suggest prompts for this series: a time (preferably between 1979 and early seasons of Stargate) and a place.


End file.
